


Есть и другие миры, кроме этого

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Есть и другие миры, кроме этого





	Есть и другие миры, кроме этого

Зимой Палермо превращается в самый дерьмовый город на свете, но уезжать отсюда на север Европы — вот что поистине выигрывает приз на самое отвратное событие месяца или даже целого года.  
Тащиться за целью в Данию посреди зимы? Да вы нахрен шутите?  
— Целее будешь, — говорит ему мрачно Леви, и Луссурия только пожимает в ответ плечами.  
Может, и будет. В Палермо нынче на редкость неуютно.  
Чего и следует ожидать, ведь в конечном счете все они работают на прекраснодушного старпера, который мозгами застрял в послевоенном времени и не желает связываться с наркотой. Будто не понимает, что большие бабки сейчас делаются только так. А если ты не делаешь деньги, их делает кто-то другой, и не думай, что этот другой не захочет однажды тебя подвинуть.

"Мы живем не в сказке", — любит повторять Тир, и Луссурия с ним соглашается. Потому что если ты не согласен со своим капо, то нахрена вообще что-то делать — можно просто лечь и сдохнуть. Если не веришь своему капо, все равно долго не проживешь.  
С тех пор, как ты входишь в семью, капо заменяет тебе и маму, и папу, и всех прочих родственников, вместе взятых. Не то чтобы ты должен забыть о кровной родне, напротив — и думать об этом не смей, но капо теперь для тебя куда главнее.  
Луссурию это вполне устраивает.  
Другой родни у него все равно нет.

В конце концов, они живут не в сказке. Благополучненьких среди пиччотто нет. В шестнадцать Луссурия был чемпионом Европы среди юниоров, а в семнадцать едва не сел на скамью подсудимых. Тир его отмазал. И поставил перед фактом: теперь он работает на Варию.  
Луссурия не стал возражать. Кое-что он о жизни к тому времени он уже понял.

Теперь — когда прошло уже до черта много лет, почти с десяток будет — он выходит на улицу из офисного здания, в котором притаилось охранное агентство "Вария", прикрытие для лучших людей действия на Сицилии. И идет себе, идет по улице, наплевав на квестурини, паляшихся на него из машины. Здесь вечно кто-нибудь дежурит, полиция мечтает их однажды зацепить, но дураков Тир у себя не держит, да репутация у них у всех отменная — бывшие спортсмены, ни разу не сидевшие, даже задержаний и то не имеют.

Капо помнит, что они живут не в сказке, но вот капо ди тутти капи — босс боссов — про это явно забыл. Вонголу накрыла черная полоса, и они все будут барахтаться в этом дерьме, пока дон Тимотео не вспомнит, как умудрялся держать мир за яйца все свои проклятые восемьдесят лет. Или — что вероятнее всего — Бьякуран Джессо возьмет за яйца дона Тимотео. Джессо — из молодых, он поднялся на наркоте и прет в гору со страшной силой, расшвыривая соперников, будто кегли.

Подробности своего задания Луссурия узнает только завтра, и подробности эти не нравятся ему настолько, что рот кажется полным тягучей горечи — словно ему зачем-то вздумалось грызть кофейные зерна.  
На фото перед ним — стройный беловолосый мужчина с характерной хищной улыбкой.  
— Сквало, — говорит Луссурия безо всякого выражения.  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Встречал когда-то.  
— Где и когда?  
Тир не давит, но Луссурия знает, что надавить тот может. В конце концов, пиччотто семьи Вонгола неоткуда знать чемпиона мира по фехтованию, известного мецената и президента общества по историческому фехтованию.  
Сквало — гражданин мира, он покончил с Италией давным-давно. С Сицилией покончил. И правильно сделал, думает Луссурия, глядя на его фото.  
Сицилия — проклятый остров, он жрет своих уроженцев без остатка, только косточки хрупают.  
— Мы когда-то представляли Италию на международных соревнованиях, — говорит Луссурия, — каждый — в своей номинации. Там и встречались.  
У слова "встречались" достаточно много значений, чтобы Тир не улавливал нюансов.  
Тир тоже бывший спортсмен и тоже фехтовальщик, как Сквало. В окна льется тусклый зимний свет, и капли дождя стекают по запыленному стеклу. Тир задумчиво кивает.  
— Чем он не угодил Вонголе?  
— Разве это твое дело, Луссурино? Делай, что велят, и не задавай вопросов.  
Обычно Луссурия и не задает.

В Данию с ним летит Вайпер — маленькая выебонистая сучка, похожая одновременно на шлюху и на школьницу. Под мерный гул двигателя она жует жвачку и тихо рассказывает Луссурии, что общество по историческому фехтованию, организованное Сквало и имеющее филиалы во многих странах мира, на самом деле составляет очень неплохую конкуренцию Варии.  
— Этот Сквало, он знает, как делаются серьезные дела.  
— Он знает, — подтверждает Луссурия очевидное.  
В конце концов, ведь Сквало — сицилиец.  
Говорят, что, только покинув Сицилию, сицилийцы по-настоящему добиваются успеха. И в случае со Сквало это верно, будто показания под присягой — правда, но радости никакой.  
Правда — она вообще убивает чаще, чем радует.  
Вот и Сквало пришла пора умирать.

Луссурия помнит его руки на своем члене и его язык у себя во рту. И это не те воспоминания, которые хочется забыть или которыми хочется поступиться.

— Вы, что, трахались в своем юниорском прошлом? — говорит беспардонная Вайпер.  
— Мы, блядь, призовые места занимали, — отвечает Луссурия зло, — нет, мы не трахались, не до того было.  
— Ну, значит, обжимались, — констатирует она и отворачивается к иллюминатору.

В Копенгагене холодно и отвратно, будто перед концом света. И каждый второй здесь так же белобрыс, как Сквало. Сердце Луссурии устает екать каждый раз, когда на глаза попадается белоснежная макушка.  
У Вайпер уже есть все координаты, остается только приехать и сделать свое дело. Они выходят из такси за два квартала до дома Сквало и небрежно бредут сквозь снег и обычную уличную толкотню.  
Данные Вайпер верны. Луссурия видит, как Сквало идет к ним навстречу. Гребанное смятенное сердце замирает, а потом пускается вскачь. Сквало, кажется, вовсе не изменился за прошедшие годы.  
Луссурия видит, как сужаются серые глаза, и вдруг понимает: Сквало тоже его помнит, Сквало его узнал.

Сквало, на груди которого пляшет красная точка лазерного прицела.

Луссурия умеет двигаться очень быстро. Он кричит и срывается с места, он почти опережает пулю неведомого стрелка, но только почти. Сквало падает ему на руки, словно в дешевом фарсе. Глаза Сквало еще открыты, но в них нет уже не узнавания, ни тепла, нет ничего.  
Луссурии кажется, будто сейчас он замерзнет к хренам, обнимая это мертвое тело. А ведь столько лет жил без этого тела и даже думал, что неплохо живет.  
Нахуй нужна такая жизнь?

— Иди! — кричит сучка Вайпер, отталкивая его от тела. — Иди, есть и другие миры, кроме этого!  
Нелепость этой фразы будто сковывает Луссурию по рукам и ногам. Крашеные волосы чертовой девки почти касаются тела Сквало, и за одно это уже хочется ее убить.  
— Проваливай! — кричит она.  
И он уходит, проваливает, проваливается из одной реальности в другую, съебывает от мертвого тела и оказывается среди прохожих, теряется в уличной толкотне. Зеленый хаер и наушники в ушах, а руки в карманах. Обычный панк, кому он нужен? Никому.  
И ему — больше никто и никогда — ему больше никто не нужен.

С мелкой сучкой он снова встречается на станции международных автобусов. Она садится рядом с ним на скамью и складывает руки на коленях, словно гребаная школьница. Каждый раз, когда Луссурия общается с ней на улице, он боится, что его заметут за педофилию — даром, что он не по девкам.  
— Билеты, — говорит она, — документы. В аэропорт не суйся, поезжай на автобусах.  
— Что ты там кричала про миры? — спрашивает Луссурия. Не хочет, но все равно спрашивает.  
— Ничего, — говорит она хмуро, — ты сам поймешь. Однажды. Или не поймешь. Неважно.  
Луссурии очень хочется взять ее за шею и сжать. Выдавить из нее это проклятое дерьмо.  
Но он молча берет документы, билеты и уходит.  
"Иди".  
"Есть и другие миры, кроме этого".  
Какие чертовы миры? Какие миры?!

"Миры, где он может быть жив", — говорит в его сознании полудетский голос.  
"Вайпер?"  
"Сучка", — откликается она с язвительностью, которую в ней обычно трудно заподозрить.  
"Ты в это веришь? В чертовы неведомые миры? Мы живем не в сказке!"  
"Не вякай за других. Это ты живешь не в сказке, — говорит в его сознании ее бесплотный голос. — Но тебя никто не заставляет так жить".

И он уходит — все дальше и дальше — от ее голоса, от ее взгляда, от долбаного умения залезать в голову.  
Есть и другие миры, кроме этого?  
Есть и другие миры...  
Есть...

А если они есть, он их найдет.


End file.
